NGE: Salvation
by Kadzimrafir
Summary: What would happen if a young girl with the knowledge of the SCENARIO of the SERIES, wanders into the lives of the cast, and some familiar faces, permanently shifts their destiny? Did I mention, this takes place in REBUILD? curious?
1. MIRA

*I don't own evangelion ^_^

NGE: S

-MIRA-

Wednesday 8:35 A.M.

8:35 AM School hours are starting. That morning, Asuka Langley woke up with a serious headache. She stretches from her bed and sits up.

"Last night was weird." She said. She looks over to the clock. 8:37 Am. She broke from the bed and launched herself to the bathroom.

"Oh my god I'm late!" She yelled. She ran to her room after the bathroom to put on her school clothes. After that she was ready. She had forgotten everything that happened yesterday. She ran off to the door. As she turned, she was block by her guardian, Misato Katsuragi.

She was standing there, blocking the door with a 'coffee mug' on her hand steaming of from the heat of the decaf coffee. Her eyes were closed.

"Move Misato, I'm already late."

"You're not going to school, today." She said with a voice parallel to Rei Ayanami.

"What?" Asuka demanded.

"Get dress for now. I'm going to take you somewhere. It'll be quick so don't dress up fancy." Misato inquired.

"Why?" Asuka asked.

"I'll tell you later." Misato said.

"I don't think so." She said walking passed her.

"Stop right there, Second child." Asuka stopped at that moment.

"Come with me in the living room if you want to live." She said. Asuka slowly followed.

'Could she… No it can't be.' Asuka thought.

They stood on the kitchen floor.

"Asuka can you do something for me?" Misato said facing her with a smile on her face.

"What?" She asked.

"I have a surprise for you." Misato said.

"What surprise?" Asuka asked.

"Close your eyes and put your hands behind your back." She requested.

"All right." She did what she was told. Before she could think of what the surprise would be, her world spun as she saw the kitchen move sideways. Or rather yet, she was falling. Her head hit the floor without any support of her hands. Good thing it was hollow wood, or it would had caused her memory loss or brain trauma.

"What was that for?" She yelled at her. What really shocked her the most was the expressionless face on her guardian.

"The surprise. Reminding you not to do the things you shouldn't do at your age. Seriously, Constantly dating some older boys and probably doing something you're not supposed to. Your way over your head and you have an important job as an EVA pilot! Oh I almost forgot, that was for Shinji." She threw an ice pact at her and sat down in the chair.

"That's none of your business!!" She yelled. Misato shot progressive knives at Asuka.

"It is in this house. You play by my rules."

"Sit down." She commanded. Asuka had nothing to do but to sit. She didn't notice the pictures that were on the table. A variety of pictures of her were revealed. They were pictures of her in the situations that would only be too much for any children to see anyone 17 or younger. _

"I was shocked when I saw these and the their dates. You've been doing this for quite some time now behind my back."

Asuka was horrified. The pictured showed everything.

"Well Asuka, it's a good thing I won't make you move out. You would just continue unsupervised. So I will punish you for the time being until I think of something much worse." Misato stated. Asuka looked up with terror.

"You will not be allowed to go out of this house unless the exception of NERV, angel attack, parties, or sleepovers. If by any chance you happen to stumble onto another boy, Section 2 guards will immediately haul your stupid ass here. If you break any of these rules, I will be forced to order the Section-2 guards tighten their watch over you in every single location you are in. Encounters, shopping, bathroom-breaks." Asuka paled.

"You don't want that to happen now would you?" Misato asked. Asuka could only look down.

"I don't want you to say anything, you'll just have to go to your room and rethink you everything you did from that day. Asuka stood up, still has the ice pack on her right cheek.

Misato sigh as she sipped on to her ?coffee?. 'That girl…' she thought.

"This would be psychologically impact Shinji a lot more than her beatings."

* * *

Afternoon 3:30 P.M.

That afternoon, Shinji came home school. Boring as usual. It was another endless nonsense of the things that happened in the Second Impact.

'Last night was weird. Who was that girl? Why was she at the balcony inside my house? How'd she get in?'

He opened his door to his home. He took a step inside, remembering the things that happen during yesterday.

'Maybe I'm just dreaming?' he thought.

"I'm home!" no reply came. He went past the living room and entered the Kitchen. Finding Misato drinking beer, and Asuka on the kitchen table, resting. Her face was facing the opposite way from where he was coming from.

"Welcome home Shinji." Misato said. She looked over to Asuka and tapped her leg under the table. Shinji didn't notice it. Asuka stuttered.

"Hi Shinji." She said lying her head back down.

"Hi Asuka." He walked out of the kitchen and towards the hall to his room. Unbelievably, the bed sheets were clean.

'I don't remember washing the sheets.' He thought, 'better not ask.' He changed his school clothes. He sat down on his bed and listened to his SDAT. Looking up at the familiar ceiling, he thought about last night, that girl with those lavender eyes. He could not forget her cute voice with a slight English accent.

"You must be the Third Baron"

What did she mean? Who is she? He closed his eyes and wiped those thoughts away for now.

* * *

Night 7:30 P.M.

"Dinner's ready!" Shinji called from the kitchen. Both Asuka and Misato took their seats. He looked at both of his roommates suspiciously. Why are they acting like this?

They started eating dinner. Tonight's menu, Ramen. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Misato said. She went to get the door. Behind the door stood was a girl.

"Sorry to bothering your dinner, Ms…." She paused and looked at the door then back Misato.

"Captain Katsuragi. If I could…well…um…" She said. Misato didn't speak, but waited for the girl with curiosity.

"Uh, live with you. Oh crap that sounded weird." She muttered.

"What?" Misato asked. She gulped.

"Don't have any place to stay anymore." She said. She looked at the girl carefully. Her face was dirty. Her hair was messy, even though Misato thought about her when she could be cleaned. The girl saw her gaze.

"Well, I could be a house keeper-cleaner person. You don't have to pay me. You don't even have to feed me. I'll do anything without complaining. You could even h-harass me if...that...would satisfy...you" She pleaded looking away and slowly looking back at Misato. Misato thought about that, it could be nice, but she already had Shinji. Since the girl saw Misato staring off to space, or ignoring her, she spoke.

"Well if you can't, then I'll leave you alone now. Sorry for bothering your evening. Good night." She started to pick up her carry-on bag, actually bags. Misato's eyes widened.

'What the hell?' she thought. The girl had about 15 big shoulder bags. She felt sorry for the girl. More importantly the quantity of bags she had.

"Oh wait! Come inside. I'll think it over tonight okay?" Misato said. She flustered.

"I, Thank you." Misato started freaking out on how heavy the bags were.

"Welcome to our Residence." She said. She took a small step and whispered to herself

"I'm home." Looking ahead, with a Rei expression.

"Let's bring your bags here." She settled her bags in the entrance.

"Let me wipe that dirt off of your face so you can present yourself to the other people living here." said Misato wiping the dirt off of her face with a cloth hanging from the nearby table.

She entered the kitchen with the girl behind her.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet our probably newest roommate." She said. Asuka and Shinji looked at her. She steps aside to reveal the girl. Shinji said hi. Asuka said hi. 'WTF? How can she let someone like her in here!' Asuka screamed in her mind.

She sat at the head of the table.

"So, tell about yourself." Misato said.

"My name is Mira Yamato Suzuki. I lived in Germany, and I'm 13. I speak a lot of languages."

"What about school?"

"I don't go to school anymore. There wasn't much for me to take. The Universities I applied gave me everything they could."

"Wait, does that mean your..." said Misato.

"A Graduate?" Asuka finished.

"A what? That's what you call it? Okay....um....." Mira said nervously.

"Don't lie. Stop making things up." Asuka said, with a hint of venom

"O-okay, sorry." Mira retreated instantly. 'This looks so familiar somehow.' Misato thought.

'She must be lying.' Everyone thought.

"Okay Mira. Hey you can go take a shower right now." She said.

"Alright." She dragged a bag with her to the bathroom, which was easily found and lifted it quite easily too.

'How'd she lift that bag so easily?'

When she was gone, Asuka busted.

"Ho w can you let her live with us? She's like a squatter!" she shouted, low enough that Mira wouldn't here.

"Because, didn't you see? She had that heavy bag? She has more back there." Misato defended.

"I don't care. I don't trust her. She can't fool me with that innocent look. She's faking it." She said.

"Like you'd know. She wasn't really the first who had the innocent look that you thought was fake." Misato smiled, eyeing Shinji.

"I just can't leave her like that. She's just 13." Misato said.

"I don't care, I want her out by tomorrow." Asuka commanded.

"No, she said she could help us on the house work. She would be able to help Shinji with his house work."

'That girl.... What's with her eyes? She' looks familiar."

Minutes later, Mira emerged from the hall, clean and fresh. Misato, Shinji and even Asuka looked towards her as she combs her wavy hair. She was wearing a blue T-shirt that extended that revealed an inch of her great waistline. She wore a red short skirt and black socks. Her blackish, bluish hair was glittering from the light. She walked towards here other bags and open one of them. Though she really didn't noticed the three, staring at her. "See, quick a looker right Shinji?" Misato whispered. "Well y-yeah." He stammered. "Bitch." Asuka muttered, and folding her arms on her chest. Mira came back and took the plates from the table. "Oh Mira, you don't have to do that tonight, you'll be starting tomorrow." Misato said.

"Alright." Mira said. Misato suddenly stared right into her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Are those contacts?"

"Huh?"

"Your eyes, they're pinkish purple."

"A-albino syndrome?"

"Must be high tech implants. We've seen much weirder stuff than that. And they were real." Asuka said.

"Rei?"

Shinji and Misato quickly looked at her. Asuka suddenly got her full attention on the girl.

"What did you say?"

"I said wait. I must have stuttered. Captain Katsuragi?" Mira asked as Asuka walked to the living room.

"Misato." Misato corrected.

"Misato, Where should I sleep?" She asked.

"In Asuka's room." She said.

"WHAT!!!!" Asuka screamed. Mira jumped back, extremely frightened from Asuka's scream that meant a No. Misato noted that this girl is easily scared, paranoid. Mira cringed.

"I could sleep in the sofa. Would you mind?" Mira asked.

"Suit yourself." Misato said. Shinji cleaned the plates on the sink. Misato was still drinking beer.

Mira walked to the living room and sat on the floor, leaning against the sofa. Asuka was watching something on the TV, but her attention was focused on Mira.

"Let's take this slow." Asuka thought.

"Why don't you sit on the couch?" She asked.

"I don't sit on my bed, when watching." She said, while her head was still directed to the TV.

"This isn't your bed." She said.

"S-should I sleep in the floor?" Mira lowered her head.

"No you could sleep on the sofa." She said.

"Thank you." Mira said, lightened.

Two hours later, it was time to sleep. Misato went to bed. Asuka was already asleep. Shinji finished cleaning up the messes and walked towards his room. He looked over to the balcony and found Mira leaning on the rails. The moonlight was reflection from her head. The moonlight radiance made it looked like she had a halo. He found out he was staring at her for a quietly long time.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." Mira said didn't even look. Shinji shortly thought about it.

He broke into her reverie. He walked slowly towards her and leaned against the rails.

"Good Evening, Mr. Ikari." She greeted.

"Oh you can call me Shinji." He said.

"You don't mind?" she said.

"No." he said.

"Okay, Shinji." She said.

"So uh, Mira, how did you get here from Germany?" he asked.

"Traveled." She said.

"How long have you been traveling?" he asked.

"T-two to three months, I guess." She said still staring at the moon. "You don't have to believe me. I don't care. I just tell people that." She said.

"Who are you really?" he asked.

"I'm just Mira. But the rest… Not yet, the time isn't right." She said.

"All right." He said. She looked at him and smiled. Shinji saw her smile. I was as beautiful as Rei's, but Mira was like another version of Rei's smile.

"You're really kind Shinji. I like you. And don't worry, you'll get to know me soon. It's inevitable." Shinji blushed by that comment.

"Though I only know you for a little while, but I know your kind." She said.

"Thanks." He said.

"Wanna here something random?"

"Hmm?"

"God gives man power, man over uses it. God send a warning. Yet that's what Humans see it. A warning, a final word. But it's a test. And one day in the end, the world would be destroyed by man's doing. Humans are at the edge of a cliff. God just happens to be the fragile cliff. Waiting for man to fall. But somehow he has faith in them. Just like the Devil. That's why the Angels fight the three Barons..."

She then walked off from the balcony to the kitchen and headed towards the couch to turn the night. In the darkness was certain redhead sighed very quietly and angry, as she walked off to her room to sleep.

Shinji didn't say anything after that. 'Barons?' He went inside to sleep, thinking about what she said.

10:56 P.M. . . . . . . . . . . .

Chapter 2: MEETING


	2. MEETING

Disclaimer: i don't own evangelion or any of its masterpiece

except maybe for mira ; )

-MEETING

Thursday 5:10 A.M.

5:10 A.M, Mira Yamato Suzuki woke up from the couch. Her first full day workout was about to start in her new home, The Katsuragi Residence. She sat up and stretched. Right arm extended, left arm bend outwards as her left hands was close to her face. She moaned and stood up.

"Where should I start?" she said to herself, looking around the room for anything to fix.

Technically, everyplace she looked at was messy. She looked at the clock.

"Well, maybe I should start by making them breakfast and lunch."

She walks to the fridge to find anything that could be cooked.

'I wonder what they like?' she asked herself.

She opened the fridge, all beer and dine-in foods. A large sweat dropped formed on her head.

'Oh dear.' She sighed of defeat. There was no food to cook.

'beer and microwavables...' She looked at the time: 5:15 am. She had 45 minutes before Shinji might wake up since he was scheduled to do everything. She looked around. She smiled.

'happy hour....'

She quickly disappeared, grabbing clothes from her bag. She sprinted, extremely silent to the bathroom. Got a very quick bath. Puts on her undergarments, puts on her tight blue jeans and a pinkish T-shirt. Went out the door after she had her wallet. Dropped off past the stairs to the nearest grocery store. She quickly took a cart, ran through the aisles and took the necessary things. Got to the quick pay. She pulled all her groceries to beam and took what looks to be a credit card. She slides the card and takes all the bags. All the people and staff members were looking at the scene.

"Damn, the girl's like having a party, at this our too. Lucky for her we open at five. Shit why am I here this early?" The janitor said.

"Cause your retarded!" someone yelled.

* * *

She came back to the residence along with 15 to 20 big bags of grocery. She looked at the time:

5:35 A.M.

"20 minutes past? Thankfully, they're still asleep." She said. She started cooking.

Shinji woke up from the horrible noise of the alarm clock. He looked up to the ceiling.

"Unfamiliar ceiling." He stretched and stood up. Rubbing his eyes, he started to notice flicking sounds.

"What's that?" he said. He walked out of his room and went into the kitchen. What he saw was something he couldn't believe. Mira cooking. Bunch of food everywhere, ready to cook. Mira appeared to be cutting something in the cutting boards. He entered with disbelief. He looked at the time: 5:40 A.M.

Well, when he entered, he wasn't actually looking at the time. Apparently his eyes where directed on the figure near the stove. He found himself staring at her up and down. She was now wearing a skintight t-Shirt that was stretchable coupling with a skirt to match the navy shirt...along with some socks...

"Uh, Good…" He started.

CCCCRRRRRAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"…Morning…" Shinji finished. That loud crash woke up everyone. On the corner of the kitchen sat Mira Yamato Suzuki, with the cutting board blocking her head.

"Uhm, Are you ok?" She peeked from the board. It was Shinji. She sighed with relief. She stood up and walked to the table.

"G-good morning Shinji, sorry " She replied blushing. Misato and Asuka yawning as they appeared.

"What the hell was that?" Misato asked. Mira blushed.

"That was me. Sorry for the ruckus." She said. They both sat at the table. Mira started working again.

"What happened?" Asuka asked.

"I- uh scared her." He stuttered.

"How?" Misato said.

"I didn't expect him" or did she?

Misato took this as an advantage to pick on the noob.

"Oh so is this a new way of catching girls for Shinji-kun." Misato teased. He blushed and looked away.

"Don't say that." Misato giggled.

On hour later…

All four of them were sitting on the table, eating their breakfast.

"Wow! I'm really impressed with your cooking, Mira." Misato said.

"Thank you." Mira said. Shinji smiled at her. Her peripheral visions made her see Asuka just eating there beside Shinji without any words coming out of her mouth. She ate her food.

"Hmm, wait a sec, how'd we get this much food?" Misato asked.

"There was a grocery store close by that opened really early."

"This must have cost a lot how'd did you cover this?"

"Top secret." She innocently smiled.

"Okay, so do you still go to school, Mira?" Misato asked.

"Not anymore, I ran out of money to cover for all the expenses ahead of the year at schools and universities." She said.

"So how did you buy all this food?" She asked.

"Also op secret." Mira sighed with relief. Asuka has already taken a shower. Shinji was already half way done.

7:20 A.M.

Later, Mira started cleaning up as they finished their breakfast. Shinji went to the bathroom and took a bath. Asuka was preparing herself in her room. Misato was sitting in the table still drinking her beer. Mira was in the sink cleaning the dirty plates. Moment later Asuka and Shinji emerge from the kitchen with their school uniform and walking to the door from the living room.

"We're leaving Misato." Asuka yelled without a distressing voice.

"Bye Asuka, bye Shinji." Misato yelled from the kitchen.

"Bye Misato. Bye Mira." Shinji stuttered.

"Bye Shinji!" She yelled. Both of them went out of the residence.

"Mira, it isn't fair for me to make you all these chores." Misato said.

"Oh no, it's fine. I can handle it." Mira said innocently.

"Well if it's okay with you me Shinji and Asuka will days of cleaning for you. And I'll talk to the people I work with about you going to school. We wouldn't want people thinking that you're a slave here." She proposed.

"Well I, uh, I'm fine with it thank you." Mira muttered. 'I'm going back to school again.' Mira sweat drops.

"Your welcome Mira. Now I'm going to NERV to work on it okay?" Misato said. Mira nodded happily. Misato went to her room to dress after her shower. Mira started cleaning the table thoroughly.

"I'm leaving no Mira! Take care of the house." Misato yelled from the living room when she passed through the kitchen.

"Okay." Mira replied back. The door closed. Mira looked at the table. Shinji and Asuka had forgotten their lunches. She looks at the clock. Something on her brain was calculating the time on when they left and how far they are now in slow pace.

'oh dear.'

Outside Misato was dragging herself to the elevator. Trying not to trip from her high heels. Suddenly she heard a loud thud from behind. She looked back, the hall it was empty. A small black object flapping just disappeared from the other side of the rails. She was unable to see it because of her dizziness from last night. She continued to the elevator.

Mira ran past the incoming car and into the other side of the street.

"Hey did you see that?" The teenager said. The driver looked at him then at the street.

"I didn't see anything." Then they drove away.

"Look, look mommy. That girl's jumping roof to roof, mommy. Look!!!" The small child yelled.

"Oh be quiet." She said without looking away from the newspaper.

Asuka and Shinji were walking in the sidewalk like usual. Asuka was walking in front of him. Shinji kept his eyes towards the other side of the street to find a store.

"Shinji are you staring at me?" she asked. He stopped, flustered.

"N-no I wasn't." He said. She turned around and yelled.

"So I'm not good to look at?!" Shinji backed away.

"I..uh, un, n-no, wait..." he stuttered. he can't win this one. Her glare was piercing through him.

"So what is it?" she asked him. Shinji looked away muttering to himself.

'How did this happen?' he thought. She grabbed his collar and pushed him to the wall.

"Answer me!" Asuka was pissed now. 'Why is she angry?' Shinji wanted to run away but she was pushing him too hard. Before Shinji could answer, the tree above them shook. Then a person fell and landed on the ground. Both looked at the person.

"Um Hello. Here you forgot your lunches." It was Mira that fell off. Asuka backed away from Shinji. Both took the bags.

"Um Thanks." both said in Unison.

"Well I'll be going now." She ran off from them. 'She seem to act innocently about that encounter.' Asuka growled in her thoughts. She looked around to find no one. She then looked to the other side of the street and saw Shinji running to school, far from her. "Grrr." She ran after him. Asuka looked back and found no one there.

* * *

Mira returned at the bottom of the premise where she now lives and see Misato walking out the door and slowly walking in to her car.

"She's pretty slow..." Misato got in and revved her car and zoomed out of the drive way and into the streets beyond. "...on foot."

* * *

Asuka was already coming in the classroom. Asuka entered the room later then. She walked to her desk. She was unable to find Shinji anywhere even the other 2 stooges weren't anywhere to be found. She laid her things on her desk, then went over to find Hikari.

"Good Morning, Asuka." She greeted.

"Guten Morgen, Hikari." She distress replied.

"What's wrong Asuka?" Hikari asked.

"It's nothing." Asuka replied.

"So where are they?" she asked.

"Who?" Hikari asked.

"The Three Stooges." Asuka answered.

"Oh there outside. Why?" Hikari said.

"No reason." Asuka said. Elbowing her desk when she came over there.

"Is anything interest in them?" Hikari grinned.

"Nah-uh," Asuka said loudly.

"Like I'd be interested in them." The memory flashed through her mind again when she was with Shinji, blaming him for something. The bell rang and all of the students returned to their rooms for the boring day. The Teacher stood after Hikari's Stand, Bow, and Sit, routine, as he checked of the names.

"Rei Ayanami?" Shinji and Asuka, with everyone looked to her desk. There was no one there.

Mean while at the used apartment somewhere in Tokyo-3…

A Certain blue-haired girl was preparing her things to go to school. Unknowingly that she was already late, she started arranged her uniform. A knock came to her doorway. She slowly walked up to her door and opened it.

"Rei Ayanami?" a figure with glasses and a suit greeted her.

"Yes?" In truth Rei never expected any visitors. Not with someone that had lavender eyes.

"Oh I a friend of Misato Katsuragi. She ordered you should go to her residence." She said.

"Captain Katsuragi would have called me is she needed my presence." Rei said, unemotionally.

"The Captain's cell phone ran out of battery. She says its urgent." She said.

"The Captain would have sent me from her telephone." Rei implied.

"She told you to meet up with her in her house." She gave Rei a pair of clothes ignoring her

"She said wear casuals." Rei slowly took the clothes from her hand.

"I'll be waiting outside." She said. A few minutes later Rei appeared. She had a black sweatshirt with blue sleeve. And blue bellbottoms, with black shoes.

"I'm ready." Rei said.

Minutes later, they arrived at the Katsuragi Residence…

She opens the door for Rei to come in. Rei just stood there with the end of the sleeves covering her knuckles. Taking a glance to the girl. The girl gave her head a tilt telling Rei to go in. Rei proceeded to the kitchen. She looked to where the girl was, but the door was already closed. She quickly looked in front of her. The girl was leaning in the table. Misato wasn't here.

"Identify yourself?" Rei asked. The Girl spun around. Her hair flew in the turn. And the reflection of the sunlight reflected from the other building. Creating a nimbus forming around her head.

"I am Mira Yamato Suzuki." She replied. Rei kept her stance near the living room from the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Rei said. She spoke to here with curiosity.

"I live here, now." She said.

"That still doesn't explain why you're here." Rei replied.

"I know." She said.

'What is she doing?' Rei thought. Mira twitched and glanced closer to Rei.

"I'm not doing anything." She replied easily. Rei was a little bit surprised on how the girl knew what she said. 'Impossible.' Rei thought again.

"Many things are possible." Again Rei was surprised by Mira's doings.

"Are you the Enemy?" Rei said, not taking her eyes off of this…being.

"No, I'm traveling." Mira replied.

"What's your purpose here?"

"To live. I only asked for you to come here, so that I can ask if you could be my friend." Rei still eyeing her.

"You don't have many friends do you? Have you ever considered doing something only with your freewill?"

"..."

"You should try it. It will not only help you, it will help other people."

"What do you mean?"

"When the time come, you will find out. You have a choice: Try to change yourself into a more humane person, or stay the same like what you are right now.

Rei thought about it. She looked over to Mira, who was already sitting on the chair, hands folded, and resting her head on it. She had a sad mascara on her face.

"At least try. It may change some things." She said.

"What do you know of me?" Mira looked at her with a neutral face.

"I'm a reliable source." The grammar she used confused Rei. "Anyways there's no point in going to school, your sleeping."

"What do you...?" Mira snapped her fingers.

Before Rei could do anything she passed through some tunnel. She opened her eyes. She was back in her apartment.

'What was.?' She thought about what Mira told her. "I-I'll try."

* * *

3:05 P.M.

"Finally, schools over." Asuka demanded.

"You doing anything tonight Asuka?" Hikari asked

"Oh that reminds me, let's go to my place, I got to show you someone you haven't met."

"I'll meet you there okay?" Hikari said.

"Alright." Asuka responded.

Meanwhile, Touji, Kensuke, and Shinji were walking in the sidewalk, where Asuka and Hikari were walking from the other side.

"Hey Shinji, can we come to your place tonight?" Touji asked.

"Why?" Shinji replied.

"Well um ee…"

"He just wants to visit Misato, that's all." Kensuke said.

"Its not that!" Touji demanded.

"Oh come on! You already got Hikari. What more would you ask for?"

Touji was now blushing and angry when Kensuke brought it up. Sticking up his fist at Kensuke.

"Shut up! So what do you say Shinji?"

"I guess it's okay. Oh I want you to meet someone." Shinji replied

"Who?" Both asked in unison.

Shinji went ahead and left them hanging. "It's a secret. Come on." The two ran after him.

At the Katsuragi Residence…

"Hmm, what should I cook tonight? I wonder if they're coming. I wonder what they like this Thursday. Huh, I'll just get started on it anyways." Mira dropped her feather duster in her closed bag. She walked over to the kitchen counter and pulled out a pan and placed it to the burner. "Eggs, onion, cabbages, steak, corn, peppers, noodle, spices, beef, hotdogs, fish, shark tails, fish fillet, and broccoli. I think that's enough. A very reliable store."

Ding!

Both door of the elevator opened. Shinji, Kensuke, and Touji walked out of the elevator.

"What are you all doing here?" came a voice not far. All of the boys turned around to see who called. Touji's face went from questioned to the "what the?" face.

"What are you doing here?" Touji said.

"I'll live hear you moron. Where are you all going?" Asuka said.

"What's it to you?" Touji replied.

"Shinji also lives here too." Kensuke backed.

"Hey you two, stop acting like that to Asuka. First of all why are all of us here for?" Hikari asked. Kensuke adjusted his glasses.

"Where here because Shinji was going to show us something." Asuka looked at Shinji with a dirty look. Shinji cringed a little when he caught it.

"And we men stick by each other." Kensuke added.

"What about you?" Touji asked Hikari.

"The same thing." Asuka replied for her with a disgruntled voice. Shinji and Asuka lead the way. Hikari followed. Touji and Kensuke followed her. When they arrived to their apartment door, Asuka opened the door without ringing.

"Now all of you quiet." Asuka hushed.

"Why should w---" Hikari hushed him.

Both looked around when all of them walked to the hall.

'So she did clean the place. But this is too clean.' Asuka thought.

"This place is too clean. Who cleaned it?" Hikari said.

"Shhh, wait." Asuka whispered.

They then entered the kitchen. Asuka and Shinji looked at the girl in a blue short pleaded skirt and lavender sweatshirt. Touji Kensuke, and Hikari looked at the unfamiliar girl. She was cooked food in the stove. Cutting some veggies in the cutting board. She slowly reached under the counter for a pan. Touji and Kensuke tilted slowly to get a better view. Even Shinji tilted his head, but only just a little. Hikari slapped their heads. Asuka smacked Shinji to stop staring. Asuka hushed them for making too much notice.

"Scratch that, every man for himself." Kensuke said silently.

3…

Asuka was 3 feet from her.

2…

Closer.

1…

WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Asuka scared the heebie-jeebies out of her. She jumped and ran under the table for support, dropping her knife, which miraculously struck to the floor completely covering the whole blade, Sharp. Her shriek might have been mistaken form a cannon burst, metaphorically. Asuka was laughing at the floor. Kensuke and Touji tried but it was no use, they were mere seconds away from busting a gut. Hikari ran down to her saying everything's okay, but not laughing. May be giggling inside. It was pretty hilarious.

"Uhm, Hi Mira." Shinji greeted her.

"Oh sorry," She took the knife from the floor, easily

"Hi Shinji, Hi Asuka." She greeted.

She then looked at the other guests. "Uh." She thought. G-good morn-afternoon uh." She bowed and tries to come up with something.

"Hikari Horaki."

"Touji Suzahara

"Kensuke Aida."

"Good Afternoon." Mira said bowing

"Good Afternoon." The three greeted.

* * *

Thursday Late afternoon 3:50 P.M.

"So who are you?" Hikari asked.

"My Name's Mira Yamato Suzuki, at you service." All of them we're now seated in the kitchen table. Kensuke and Touji were sitting on the right. Shinji was on the Left with Hikari Closer to Asuka, which was at the far end of the table.

"I knew we had guests today, so I prepare more food." She smiled to Shinji.

Mira sets down the place and food for everyone. Gluttony was the word to describe yourself if you're about to eat the food Mira prepared. You would have flooded the room with saliva. Hikari was the first to comment her cooking Mira stood beside Asuka like a very loyal maid. Hikari was the first to comment her.

"Wow, this is very nice, Mira."

"These soups are good." Kensuke represented.

"The Noodles are sweet." Touji said.

"Thank you." Mira said.

Shinji was about to compliment her, but he stopped when she gave a quick wink at him saying, 'don't mention it.' Her wink was inconspicuous to the rest of the people; however, Asuka caught her in the corner of her eyes.

"So, Mira, where did you come from?" Hikari asked.

"I came from Germany." She said.

"Its good to know that not all Germans are demons." Touji whispered to Kensuke. He felt a t tap under the table from Hikari. Asuka shot a glare to him.

Kensuke cleared his throat. "When did you come here?"

"About two Years ago." She said, rearranging kitchenware on the counter top.

"Did you come with anyone, any parents?" Touji asked. Asuka and Shinji looked at each other and looked back to Mira who stopped moving ware. Both of them haven't told the others of how she came here living in their apartment.

"No, never had any parents I know of." Mira said without any sadness on her tone. Three guest looked at both Asuka and Shinji who were saying they don't know anything. The figured that they should stop asking her more personal question. They silently ate.

"Oh I guess another guess is here. Excuse me." She walked away from where she stood beside Asuka.

"Who could that be?" Asuka said. Mira just smiled, which made Asuka ticked off, as she pulled out the chair and put a plate on the table. Mira walked past the living room to open the door for the unexpected.

They all stopped moving so that they could hear who was the mystery visitor.

"Oh, Hello. Come in." Mira said. The other were still silent, trying to hear the visitor, Mira was talking to. As much as they tried to listen they couldn't hear who the visitor was. All of them heard footstep getting louder, which meant they're coming closer to the door. Mira walked through the doorway, revealing the mysterious visitor.

"Wonder girl." Asuka muttered out.

"Hi Rei." Hikari and Shinji greeted her.

Rei blankly greeted back.

"I called Rei over for dinner."

"Right…" Asuka rolled her eyes and mumbled. For a second, She looked throughout the table and finds no chair available for Rei. Looking over to Shinji and Hikari, they were also looking for a chair for Rei to sit in. She smiled deviously. First of all there were only 5 chairs in sight.

"So where should she sit? There aren't any chairs left?" She said smirking.

Mira looks to her and smiles.

"What chair?" Asuka points at the empty spot.

"That cha-."

There it was, the chair. There was 6th chair stood there that wasn't there a minutes ago.

"Ms. Ayanami, please take a seat." Pulled out the ghost chair and pushed it in as Rei sat. She looked and surprisingly thanked her. Mira walked towards the doorway and stood with a smiley face. Rei was seated next to Shinji but not in the other end where she faces Asuka.

"Are we waiting for something?" Touji asked.

Mira winked at him and stick up a finger in message to tell him to be patient.

"Not something, someone." She said with a smile face.

"Okay." Hikari said. Two minutes later, Asuka broke the silence.

"When is this someone going to come?" She sounded irritated.

Mira's eyes looked back from the door.

"Oh she's coming." She ran to the front door again. Once again the pack listen with their so-called supersonic hearing to, um, hear what the navy haired girl talking to the mysterious visitor number 2.

Rei was sitting next to Shinji and Staring at the table. Kensuke and Touji looked at each other and looked around. Hikari silently tapped on her chair and looked at the doorway. Asuka just sat there without a care in the world and drank her soda. Un aware of the people around, Shinji cast glances to Rei. Looking away every time she blinked. Rei did the same every time Shinji, discreetly looked away. Shinji did admire Rei. She was beautiful, quiet, and for somewhat reason imperceptive to her surrounding when she sit on her desk. There, Rei thought about Shinji as well, he was kind and caring. Made her smile, made her say thank you without trying. Rei then looked at Asuka lounging on her chair, bored. She did the thing that she has never done to anyone, especially Asuka. Criticize. It broke the silence.

"2nd Child, I believe it isn't right to sit like that when were at an occasional dinner together." Rei said. Everyone on the table looked at her. Asuka looked at her with complete Rage. Asuka never had a good week that week. Rei's statement made her day worse.

"Who the f-?!?" Asuka shouted at her. Rei kind of flinched back and closed her eyes. A heavier footsteps stumped on the floor. In the door way was Misato Katsuragi.

"What's going on?" Misato was in the front doorway of the kitchen, looking towards the enraged redhead.

"Asuka…" Misato looked at her in the eye.

Asuka grumbled and sat back down with pure disgust to the blue haired albino. She grumpily sat down on her chair, unknowing by the others' truth to her deeds.

"What's going on? Is there a party or something?" Misato Asked.

"Miss Suzuki said we all should wait here." Hikari said.

"Suzuki? Oh Mira, Where is she?" Misato looked around.

"Where's Who?" Mira mysteriously appeared behind Misato. Misato literally flew and scared the heebie-jeebies out of her poor soul.

"Where were you Mira?" Misato asked.

"Just right behind you."

Later everyone was seated. The food was delicious. It almost had everything in it. Those that miraculously fit in the 3'x5" table were very artistic. From Asian to South American Style of Food, all were from all over the world.

"Hmm, these are delicious." Misato said, munching . Mira stood beside the infuriated Asuka on alert. Mira looked from the corner of her eyes and detected Asuka's stress from Rei. 'It seems they don't get along too well.' Mira though.

"You're not communicating very well, are you Langley?" Asuka's easy widened.

'Who was that?' she though.

Asuka looked at Mira, which looked away. Asuka looked at her with interrogation.

"T-This is splendid, Mira." Rei thanked her. Mostly everyone looked at her. 'Wow.' they all though. It was more like a whoa than a wow.

"Thank you so much Ayanami-san." Mira said. Misato got all-suspicious to how Mira knew Rei. Hell, she didn't even saw Rei in the room. Or Did she? Rei was surprised of how Mira knew her name but she kept herself from reacting.

"Hmmm, how did you and Rei met?" Misato asked. Mira looked out from her reverie and answered Misato.

"Oh, that, I kind of bump into her in the streets." Misato, Asuka and Shinji looked at her.

'How? You were here all; day cleaning?' they all thought.

Mira took more care on the food while the others ate. She walked and stood beside Misato.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Asked Shinji.

"A chef should never eat along with the guests. It ruins the chef's respect for himself." She bowed.

'Does she always have to bow every five minutes?' Asuka thought.

'I don't see you doing anything Langley.' There it was again. Asuka twitched. She looked to Mira, which looked away. Asuka growled under her breathe. 'It could be that witch!' She expected a response but there was none. Hikari noticed Asuka on her grumbled side.

"Something wrong Asuka?" Asuka shook her head. Mira's head suddenly looked to Misato's room.

"M-misato, there was a call for you. It was man named Mr. Kaji."

"When did he call?" Misato asked.

"Now." The phone in Misato's room rang. The others were too busy to notice what just happened. Misato looked at Mira, she was smiling. She got up and went to her room.

"Kaji?"

"Katsuragi!" She was shocked, taking a peak from her room to the kitchen. Mira was taking the dishes and cleaning it in the sink. She got back on the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Man, that was the best dinner I've ever had." Touji said.

"No, every time your family makes food, is always the best lunch because they their love on to making the food. So technically, you've been eating food of royalty. Always be thankful of what you have. Just like yours Suzahara-san, Horaki-san has some special ingredient mixed in it." She looked at him and smiled.

"Huh." It Touji for a while to figure that out, sitting there like a statue.

"Wah?! How'd…How in the world did you know that?" With shock she covered her mouth with the clean plate she was holding.

"Yeah!" Asuka joined.

"How?" Touji asked.

"Yeah, how?" Asuka said.

"Come on guys stop it." Hikari said. Shinji did the same. Kensuke just ate, oblivious to whatever is happening. Mira didn't know what to do.

"Well Suzahara-san makes small glimpses at Horaki-san and I was just making a statement." She said softly.

"Goodness, I've never seen you agree with Suzahara." Rei said while sipping her drink.

Four pairs of eyes looked at the Albino girl. "Am I right?" she said.

"That's right. Why do you have to get to agree with me devil girl." Touji demanded.

"What did you say?" Asuka shouted. Soon the kitchen was filled with riot and Shinji and Hikari did their best to sop it. Kensuke just kept eating.

'Thank you Ayanami.' Rei smiled inside while her eyes closed sipping her drink. Misato came back. Her vision was focused to Mira, who was smiling so brightly.

"Well guys, I have to leave. I'm meeting up with Kaji." Misato tried to come up with something. She was already prepared to go. "Thank you for the dinner, Mira. Take care of the house."

"Um, Misato, can we still stay here?" Touji asked.

"Sure. Why not? Bye." She waved her hand and left before everyone, but Asuka said good-bye.

* * *

Night 7:00 P.M.

The Three stooges, as Asuka say, went into Shinji's room for some group talk. Hikari went with Asuka in her room for their talk. Mira started finishing to wash her dishes. She then sat at the table and started eating her late dinner. She was wearing her lavender sweatshirt and blue pleaded skirt. Her hair was fixed to her normal half spade to half spade hairstyle leaving the crease in the middle.

"Just when I was about to enjoy the food I made." she said.

Her back faced the glass doors. Enjoying her Dinner she did, alone. Or was she alone? Out from nowhere, five figures appeared. They looked like teenagers, but it was never determined. Three guys and two girls; the first guy had a dark green/Bone white sweatshirt. The other was full blue. The last was tall and had cream-colored sweatshirt. The first girl was purple and had whip like braided hair with glowing purple glow. The last looked like a girl but doesn't have the physical traits. The Guys had gray hair and the Girls had dark blue hair. All of them had red eyes.

Outside it seemed as though time stopped.

"I take it, they defeated all of you. I thought Angels were suppose to be strong." Mira said. Some had a grim look. The purple girl went closer to her.

"Yes, they have defeated us." Shamshel said

"Especially that boy." Ramiel added. Mira smirked. He was devastated. He stomped towards her.

"I don't think you've ever felt getting pierce by the same weapon you can produce. One that is much weaker than the original." His red eyes glared at her.

"If you think that's the worst thing that's happening that happened to you, it isn't anywhere near worse than what I can do to you." Her beautiful lavender eyes turned darker and finally turned crimson as she glared at the dead angelic foes. Though her eyes were much darker and more fearsome. It looked like it was the real color of blood.

"You better watch out to whom you're threatening. You might be dead, but I can still deport you to where your paradise is going to be for the rest of your eternity." She said. Ramiel grumbled and back away to where he once stood.

Shamshel looked at her and spoke softly.

"We were just wondering about you. You weren't supposed to exist. It was not written in the scrolls. Nor one of us predicted about you."

"So? There are many things missing. You might have miss read, Shamshel."

"Well, it can be a possibility, but there isn't any way in heaven someone like you could exist." Sachiel said. Protesting against the true-to-murderer-looking girl.

"Anyways, I watched from above how The Second is Closer to her destruction than she's suppose to be. That was just right after I met my end. Her mind will become more fragile than before. Soon, you will be as well." Israfel said

"So what now, Supernal? Are you afraid of the future? Don't worry, you'll be joining them after we're done with them." Gaghiel said. Mira grumbled.

"Well, getting angry won't do you any good. It's the force of Neutrality. You can't hurt us since where the same thing. Face it you can't hurt us. But I promise you, your new friends are at our hands now." Shamshel said.

"Are challenging me?" Mira said. She gripped her spoon. "Five against one: five different Angels against one that possesses an epitome."She smiled to herself in her head.

"Guess that concludes the conversation." Israfel said.

Time returned to its original pace. The First attack was made was from Shamshel, which she swiped her. She pushed the chair back to the corner and while leaning forward she dodged her. Ramiel uppercuts her but misses as she moves back. Gaghiel punches her from the right, but she dodges it. Since everything happened like a chain so there was no stopping. She didn't expect Sachiel and Israfel kicked her from to the stomach. It sent her flying back. The Glass doors were open and she fell out of the apartment. The Angels followed her descent.

Hikari suddenly went out of Asuka's room to check up on Mira. Asuka was unwilling, but it was Hikari's choice. Hikari walked towards the kitchen.

'Yamato-san seems like a nice person. I wonder what she like? And What school she's going to?' Hikari thought. She reached the kitchen finding a full plate of food, untouched.

'Wonder where she is?' She looked over to find the chair that was supposed to be right where the plate was placed, right over in the opened glass door stumbled on the ground. She walked past the door and looked over the balcony.

Mean while in the descent...

The first that is descending was Ramiel. Sachiel followed. Mira was in the middle defending against them. Shamshel and Israfel were both above her. Gagiel was much higher. All were hitting her, but all she did was defend. Then Ramiel shot at her an invisible beam. None of the others moved, but Mira dodged it from Mid-air. Then Mira realized the fact, She saw that Hikari was about to looked down. She was in the line of fire of the beam. 'No!' Mira thought.

She suddenly disappeared in the middle of all of them. So did they. Hikari felt something pull her off the balcony. Suddenly she flew off the balcony and into her death.

'Horaki!''

Mira flew up and her aftershock made the angels scatter from damage. Hikari saw a shadow figure coming towards and suddenly she just fell on the balcony she fell from. She suddenly looked to the edge and tried to figure out what happened. Then suddenly something grabbed her from behind.

"Huh?"

Mira and the other angels were now in the alley, fighting their way to victory.

"That will be enough, Supernal!" Said Sachiel.

The Angels stopped where Sachiel is. Mira was shocked and terrified.

"W-waa-wa? What's going on?" Hikari said nervously. Sachiel held a hand in front of Hikari. A bright circular light appeared with a purple glow. Mira's eyes widened in fear.

"Ooh, it seems like this little girl is very important to the Supernal." Shamshel said.

"Don't do it. Please." Mira said gritting her teeth.

"No, she deserves to die as everyone does. We'll end her right now. It doesn't matter what happens to her has no effect to what will be in the inevitable." Israfel said.

"Mira what's going on?" Hikari shouted, all this confusion was getting scary.

'Who are these people? Why are they keep calling Mira, Supernal?' Hikari thought, she was petrified and confused, having to fall from Misato's balcony and land safely on the ground with a bunch of people, has really shocked Hikari this was physically impossible.

Sachiel aimed at Hikari's head. Hikari was trembling at the thought of what was the light going to do o her.

"Just like the Third. Say good bye lilim."

"No!!!!" Mira yelled in great terror

Hikari closed her eyes and heard a loud electrical bang. Was she dead? She opened her eyes and found she was still in a dark alley. She suddenly felt a body on top of her. She instantly recognize it was Mira. She looks as if she was asleep. She thought to herself what did just happen here? She rose up and carried the young girl up. She looked around the dark alley and found no clue to the final event she witnessed. Afterwards she paid no attention to it as she carried the girl back to the apartment. Hikari wasn't strong, but she had enough strength to carry someone from here to there.

She then suddenly stopped. A drip she noticed fell down from above. She observed it and found something strange.

Reddish liquid.

She looked up. What she saw was seemingly worst than anything Hikari can ever witnessed. Those people that were said as angels were up high. Skewered many times in several place by spikes popping out of the wall. She gasped out loud and started running with Mira's arm around her shoulder. She looked back at the sight of fear and stopped.

It was gone. Not spike, no angels.

She froze from disbelief.

"Horaki-san?" Mira murmured. Hikari answered nervously.

"Are you alright? I thought I wouldn't make it in time."

"Who are you really?" Hikari said nervously.

"I'm sorry. Ms. Horaki..." Mira softly said.

'What should I do?' Hikari thought to herself.

"Please don't tell anyone. Please... Everything might end bad like last time." Hikari felt the weight of the other girl's shoulder become lighter. Mira stood as if the things happen a few minutes ago never happened.

"Pretend you just slipped and bumped your head on the floor when you walked to the kitchen and inspect what happen."

* * *

"Impressive. She destroyed our bodies by dematerializing our boundaries." Sachiel said.

"Not bad for a man-made angel." Shamshel said.

* * *

Hikari and Mira arrived near the elevator. Mira was limping along side Hikari.

"Who were those people? And What are you? What's going on?" Hikari asked rapidly.

"Sorry. I know you want to know, but now is not the right time."

"Why?"

"I'm really hungry."

Hikari paused. She was confused if the girl was making a joke in this situation.

"I'm being plagued with mysterious abilities......"

to be continued....

"Yamato-san. I want to talk to you about before...."

-------

"Mira are you human?"

-------

"Kaji, I found this girl..."

-------

"Stay out of My life little girl!"

-------

"...I'm plagued with misfortune...."

-------

Chapter 3: MAIDEN

Waitin for Rebuild 2:0


	3. MAIDEN

-YAY for Rebuild 2 to come out AWESOME

Moving along....

(I don't own any rights to Eva)

Spoilers to Rebuild 2.0

a little bit ^_^

The lights flickered in the apartment hallways. Hikari tried to support the weight of the younger girl beside her as they made their way to the elevator. Hikari felt that something wasn't right. She couldn't understand what the deal with those people around her was.

'Who were those people? Why were they calling her... Wha...I don't remember. What was it? I was just a moment ago... I could barely remember what happened... What's this feeling? It's like nothing happened.'

"Ms. Horaki, thank you for carrying me to the elevator. I can manage on my own now."

"Oh, you're welcome." The brunette let the younger girl stand on her own. She clicked the button for the elevator. Mira leaned against the wall silently. Hikari switched glances at the girl and the numbers changing on the elevator. She felt impatient, tapping her foot, idling with her hand, standing on her toes. Hikari couldn't figure out what was driving her crazy.

"Ms. Horaki?"

"Yes?"

Her question was followed by a long pause. The sound of the lights flickering and elevator digits echoed throughout of the hall. Hikari waited for Mira to answer. For a couple of minutes, Mira hadn't said anything. Yet Hikari felt the tension disappear without her knowing, vanishing instantaneously. The elevator opened and both of the girls went inside.

"So why were you so mad?" Mira asked.

"Mad?" Hikari looked at her. Mira focused on the floor of the elevator with a look on her face that Hikari usually saw from a certain blue haired girl.

"You said you were mad about why your sister left the house when she was supposed to guard your little sister."

"I didn't..." Hikari said perplexed. There was another pause. For a moment the sound of the elevator clicks echoed all over the interior of the elevator as it ascended.

"I could understand why you were mad at her, but I wonder why you're mad at her now even though she came back after an hour."

"What are you talking about?"

"I asked you."

"You mean that? I replied but you didn't answer."

"I did answer, and you talked about it."

"I'm confused. You're saying that I talked to you about my sister leaving?"

"Yes."

"No you didn't."

"I know."

"Wha..."

"I'm just messing with you." Mira turned to her with a smile. Hikari had a very confused look in her face. She tried to figure out if the girl in front of her was making a joke.

"Chill, I was being random. I have to talk to you later when we get back. I'll explain by then alright Ms Horaki?"

"Okay."

"Say..."

"Yes."

"Did you press what floor we're going?"

"No. Why?" Hikari said. Mira giggled softly.

"Isn't it odd?"

"What is?" The doors of the elevator opened and Mira exited followed by Hikari.

"That we got up to this floor without pressing the button in the elevator?" Hikari caught on to what the girl was saying. She only pressed the button to call the elevator, but she did not recall seeing herself or Mira pressing any button afterward.

"Ms. Horaki." Mira called. Hikari broke her train of thought as she automatically went towards where Mira was.

She stood in front of the door labeled '" for a moment until Hikari spoke up.

"Do you have a key?"

"No, I forgot to tell Ms. Kats-Misato about a key if I happen to lock myself out." Hikari looked at the girl beside her. Hikari carefully observed Mira as she lifted her hand to press the door bell. She felt as if time slowed down as Mira's finger inched towards the button. Her finger hit the door bell and slid open revealing a tired red head.

"What are you doing outside?" Asked Asuka, making an angry gesture at Mira.

"We're just getting fresh air."

"What happened to you?" Mira's lips slightly curled up. She turned to Hikari kept her smile.

Hikari thought about it and caught on to what's happening now.

"I slipped and fell in the kitchen. Bumped my head pretty bad. Mira took me outside for some hair since I felt a little woozy." Hikari explained nervously.

Asuka stood there with a neutral look on her face. She looked from Hikari then to Mira.

"You should get that checked soon." Asuka said turning back to Hikari. "You wouldn't want that getting in the way you know." Asuka turned around and walked back inside.

"That went as expected don't you think so?" Mira said to Hikari.

"Yeah..."

'That's odd. Did she purposely missed the door bell on purpose?' Hikari thought as she remember clearly that Mira's finger did in fact moved right above the button. 'Hold on! Didn't anyone hear what happened a moment ago?!'

"Ms. Horaki, you should get inside also." said Mira.

"Oh yes right."

Asuka had already gone to her room and the guys were still in Shinji's room. Hikari and Mira paced towards the living room. Rei was sitting by the table Mira left her food. Mira was quite surprised. She had totally forgotten about Rei.

* * *

A few hours ago…

"So Shinji, you've been keeping a secret from us."

"Seems like now you're having a threesome."

"Ooh, don't forget Misato too."

"Right! Ikari, your…uh… foursome. Man, Ikari, you're lucky. You have women 24/7 in your life without trying, while some of us at school can barely get any!"

"It's not like that!" Shinji demanded.

"Right. She maybe 13, but her bod' says otherwise." said Kensuke, grinning.

"That's a little creepy Kensuke, only Shinji's in to that." Said Touji.

"No, I'm not!"

"Whatever Ikari! Anyways, care to tell us anything about _Ms. Yamato_?" Touji mused.

"Well she's pretty nice."

"Nice ass you mean?" Kensuke pointed out.

"You know what I mean."

"I think I do." Touji said with a dirty grin.

"You guys…"

"Sorry heheh" Touji said laughing, elbowing Kensuke, who was still had his head in the gutter.

"She cooks really well. Much better than me."

"Well, she did manage to make all of that food, on short notice. It's pretty impressive."

"She's also a scardy cat." You could easily frighten her." Kensuke mentioned.

"I dunno, you might scare her to death, or worse she might lash out by accident."

"That's true Kensuke."

"Ah what do you know? Look at her! She does look great, but I don't think that's all muscle. You could over power her if that's the case."

"I don't know about that." Shinji said inaudibly, remembering how much bags, Mira had when she first arrive. "Well other than letting her stay here and acting as our house maid, I don't know anything else about her."

"Wait she's your house maid?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh my god! You should have told us so, so that Kensuke could order in a maid outfit for her!"

"That's right Touji! That's Genius!" Kensuke yelled, grabbing his friend.

"What?"

"How did Misato handled that?"

"Well actually Misato said, Mira insisted. She even said that we don't even need to pay her or feed her."

"Aw man, I would love to have that kind of girl with me. Wanting to be in your side without anything in return, but love." Touji mentioned.

"You'd like that if class rep would act like that wouldn't you?" Kensuke said.

"What? No, Hikari-chan has nothing to do with this."

"Ooh, Hikari-chan is it?"

"Shut up Kensuke." All Three of them started to laugh. Shinji caught something in with his eyes. The door of his room was slightly opened. He saw a small figure standing behind it. Red eyes.

'Rei?' Shinji thought.

"Hey guy excuse me for a bit." Shinji mentioned.

"Sure thing."

Shinji bolted for the door to find nobody there. She turned his head towards the kitchen and caught a glimpse of hair from the edge of the hallway. He recognized its color. It wasn't Rei's.

He followed down the hallway and found Rei sitting by the table with an untouched plate near her.

"Hi Rei, is something wrong?"

"Hello Ikari, there is nothing wrong."

"Why are you out here?"

"The Second Child might not want me inside her room."

"Oh that's right. Hungry?"

"The diner was satisfying. I am alright."

"Okay. Did you see anyone pass by here?"

"I did not."

"Okay. Whose food is that?"

"Yamato-san's"

"Where is she anyways?"

"She stepped out for a bit. She mentioned about returning something." Rei lied, looking surprised. Shinji didn't see this though as he looked at the opened glass door.

"Okay then, are you going to be okay here?"

"Yes. Thank you for your concern." Shinji left Rei by herself.

"I must be imagining things." Shinji said to himself. He walked back in the hall and her irritated voice coming from the door opposite to his.

"Damn, where did Hikari go?" Asuka came out of the room and bumped in to Shinji. Shinji failed to avoid since she came out pretty fast from the door, so she _accidentally_ knocked him down.

"Sorry Asuka," Shinji said getting up. "Are you okay?" Shinji expected Asuka to keep moving or to just yell at him. Yet none of those happened.

Asuka looked at him with a nervous look in her face and quickly bolted towards her room, closing the door fast. Shinji felt perplexed about what the redhead just did. He scratched his head and went towards the bathroom. Inside Asuka's room, she stared blankly her hand. She knew Shinji didn't realize it, but Asuka intertwined her fingers on his hand in a split second. Even though it was just for an instant, she could still feel his hand. She flexed her hand rhythmically just as she saw Shinji doing every time she saw him in a tight spot.

"Damn it." She closed her eyes and hugged the pillow she had with her.

* * *

"Ayanami-san."

"Yamato-san I want to talk to you about before, but now I'm starting to doubt you."

"Why is that?"

"Who were those people and how did they get inside here?"

"You don't recognize them?"

"I've never met them."

"Oh yes you have. They just look different."

Rei kept her stare at Mira as she stood there with the brunette.

"Who are they?"

"They are the angels you, Langley, and Shinji slain in human form." Mira said. Rei was slightly taken back.

"How did you?" Hikari asked.

"Basic fact, everyone talks about the Eva pilots." Mira smiled at Hikari as she Eyes Rei. "As I was saying they are what's left of the things you killed. They can't harm the Eva pilots, but they could harm other. Ms. Horaki was proof of it."

"Impossible, if what you're saying is true then we would have detected them."

"They do not have a blue pattern. Not in that form. Only certain ones are exceptional." Mira's tone dropped as she gave Rei a look that confused her.

"How would you know this?" Rei asked. Mira closed her eyes and hung her head. She walked towards the table and sat down. She motioned her hand to the chair for Hikari to sit.

"It seems it's much harder for me to convince you now." Rei felt a bit curious about what Mira just said.

"Are you aware of the term, auto suggestion? It's a very nifty aspect. Basically it, when used in a certain form, can persuade anyone with just the right notch. Even a slightly sigh could stop a world war with the right planning. It's a lie that builds up."

"It makes it easier for me to convince you. As long as you do not have a very strong for of rejecting the idea. I emit a strong flow of auto suggestion. But usually it's an oscillating effect. Sometimes it will work efficiently and other times it doesn't. As an example, when they came, no one even noticed anything. This ability is better when there are angels around. Hikari managed to slip passed the field before it took effect, that's why she noticed them. So did you." Mira explained with an extensive detailed hand gestures. She looked at Rei and felt that it was just some hocus pocus.

"It's very hard to believe that story. Or is you ability taking affect now?" Rei asked.

"Your world is being bombarded by angels, colossal organic machine projecting field, a city underneath a city, and you. What is a little person like me compared to? And no the auto suggestion isn't working right now since I have nothing to extensively convince both of you. I'm trying to persuade you two the old fashion way."

"Still you used your ability on Major."

"Yes, I have to be closer to ground zero."

"Ground Zero?"

"Another Story. It's not important now, but I assure you, you'll know soon." Hikari tried her best stop herself from asking question since this is the first time she saw Rei talk.

"It's odd." Said the lavender eyes girl. "I had totally forgotten that you did not go to Langley's room."

"Hmm?"

"I mean, I lost track of you. It's very interesting, Ayanami." Mira said with a smile.

"Yamato-san? Could you demonstrate you ability to us?" Rei looked at Hikari and back at Mira, agreeing to her.

"Alright then, let's see… Ah! It's pretty hard for me to think of something new, but have you not noticed my eyes?" Hikari realized the shade of the girl's eyes.

"You've looked at me face to face yet, you've never asked about why my eyes are like these. You might say that it didn't really make you curious since we already have someone with another shade of eye color." She smiled at Rei. "That is what aided me to suggest to all of you that you wouldn't ask about my eyes. You would only have to say to yourself, that I may have the same case as Ayanami."

"I see now!" Hikari said making a breakthrough, Rei only gestured a nod.

"Actually, what I just did here wasn't about my eyes. I 'suggested' to both of you very BS explanation about my eyes. I'm a complicated person and for Ms. Horaki, you wouldn't believe in it so easily. Ayanami would undoubtedly ask me about it."

"We didn't have to. You mentioned that you are not odd because of much more oddities that have already filled this world."

"Like I said, it's like a lie that builds up."

"But you couldn't possible know…"

"That's right I didn't. I would have had another response if you did ask me about it." Hikari took a deep breath and sighed.

"Do you have any other abilities?"

"I'm faster and stronger that's about it. For now. And for I have a small degree of telepathy. I can only hear your thoughts if you project it strong enough. But it's only what you're thinking. I can't dig deeper."

"May I ask what are you and where did you come from?" Rei asked. Mira looked at Hikari and stared in her eyes. Hikari yawned and set her hands on the table and drifted in to sleep. She looked back at Rei, who was surprised to witness a more solid proof of the auto suggestion.

"I'm like you Ayanami. But much more complicated. I may not be exactly what you are, but either way that is the closest I can tell you without actually telling." Mira said with a sad tone.

"As me… Alright, I will ask you about this matter more specifically in the future."

"Agreed." Mira responded. "Do you need more proof?"

Rei looked at her as Mira gestured her hands on the empty plate in front of her. Rei was a bit confused of what she's trying to say.

"I was eating while I explained it you both of you. If you didn't notice it, then it worked." Mira stood up and washed the plate she ate on.

"Now you're wondering about that time when I met you?"

"Yes."

"Truthfully, when we were all in the table. I had only picked it up from you mind. It made me curious Ayanami. I have never physically met you since I came here."

"Then how did I meet you?"

"I have no clue."

"Is that the truth?"

"You asked, which means I'm not lying. I keep secrets, but I won't lie. I'm in good side. I won't commit any evil deeds if that's what you're wondering."

"Alright. I guess I might as well be going to my living quarters." Rei stood up. Mira turned around and smiled.

"You're already at your door step."

Rei flinched and found herself in front of her apartment door. She looked around, to find no one to be there as always. She noticed that she was holding on to a piece of paper. She opened it up and read: 'You and I were already walking when Ms. Horaki fell asleep.'

Rei closed her eyes and dropped the paper. She grabbed the door handle and went in.

* * *

Mira was on all fours by the door of the Katsuragi residence panting very hard.

"That was far too extreme. At least she believes me now. Somewhat. Damn!" She gripped her arm and fell on the floor. "I have to be careful next time. My AT field won't hold if I keep stressing myself."

She walked towards the kitchen and closed the glass door.

"I won't see them again until Sandalphon arrives. Hopefully Langley gets through it safely." Mira said quietly.

"Hey you!" Mira turned around to face Asuka, who came out of her room.

"Yes?"

"What happened to the Favorite one?"

"Favorite?" Mira said. 'Wait… The favorite one? Shinji?'

"The First Child! What happened to her?"

"She left home." Mira said nervously.

"Good riddance." Asuka said. For a moment she stood there, looking at Mira arrange the couch.

"Yes? Do you need anything?"

Asuka left the room after blankly staring at Mira. She stared back with a nervous look on her face.

'Suzahara, Aida and Horaki are going to the trip. Langley, Ayanami and Ikari will have to stay behind. Katsuragi's pulling the strings. Sandalphon will be by the volcano by noon.'

She stared at her right palm and sighed.

'My AT field can't last long down in lava after what I just did today. I can't risk being exposed by being there. I won't be able to convince Katsuragi's if Akagi is around. So much for my planning skills.' Mira knelt down on near the couch and clasped her hands together and prayed. 'Kyoko-sama please watch over your daughter. Yui-sama, please watch over your son.'

Mira stood up and lay down on the couch and hugged a small pillow. 'I have to get inside NERV soon.' she closed her eyes and slept still.

* * *

A few hours ago…

"Hey Katsuragi! I hope I didn't keep you waiting." said Kaji.

It had been half an hour since Misato arrived by the restaurant. She had been sitting there, waiting for the man that invited her.

"Great! You're finally here! What took you so long?"

"I got stuck from work. You know how it is." Kaji sat down across from her.

"No I don't, and frankly I don't care. Why would you invite me and be the one that's late?"

"I told you the time didn't I?"

"Yes, that was half an hour ago."

"Let me make it up to you. I'm payin' this time. How's that?"

"Your gonna regret that." Misato grinned.

"I may have made a mistake." Kaji smiled nervously. A waiter came by and listed all of Misato's orders. The waiter had to stop a few time to get all of Misato's orders since it didn't fit in one page. A few minutes passed by, silently between them until the waiter came back with half of the things Misato wanted.

"So, how's everything going at home?"

"Same old, same old. Oh wait, Kaji, I found this girl. Yesterday, she knocked in to my door and asked to become a house keeper."

"Hmm, doesn't Shinji do all the work around the house the last time I heard?"

"Well, not all the time…" Misato looked away. "She had a lot with her and, it was cold that night so…"

"You took her in?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't wanna leave her out there since well you know…"

"Leaves a bad taste in your mouth?" Misato nodded, munching on a dumpling. "So how old is she?" Kaji said, drinking a glass of beer.

"13." Kaji coughed, nearly choking on his drink.

"13? Wait, you took her in immediately? I mean I'm not being mean, but are you really okay with letting a 13 year old in your house without any precautions?"

"Well, I just felt something about her. Something pure and peaceful."

"Have you told anybody else?"

"Shinji and Asuka know of course."

"How'd they take it?"

"Shinji was somewhat relieve had taking to liking her. Asuka's pretty pessimistic about it. Their classmates know about it since they came over tonight."

"Leaving a bunch of adolescent teenagers alone by themselves in your household, unsupervised?"

"Oh god, I just realized that. I trust Shinji and Asuka, but I'll just have to make sure." Misato dropped her chopsticks and started rummaging in her back for the phone. She dialed Shinji's phone on her own. She waited for him to pick up. Three tones passed by and an automatic operator came in and stated that the connection couldn't be bridged.

"That's odd."

"What is?"

"I can't get through. Shinji always answer his phone."

"It's probably the low reception here."

"Probably." She dialed Asuka's number and moved closer to the curtained window beside her. The result was the same.

"Still nothing?" Kaji said, munching on another dumpling.

"Yeah. Let me go over by the counter, I'll call them by line." Misato said standing up. "Don't take too long! I might just finish everything."

"You wish!" Misato stuck her tongue at him. She moved across the other tables and managed to get to the counter. She requested the phone, in which they granted. She dialed her home number on the phone. Misato waited for a while as 5 rings passed by. She heard the phone from the other line pick up.

"Hello Shinji? Asuka? How's everyone doing there?" There was no responds.

"Hello? Mira?" She felt a little nervous. Then a voice surfaced.

"Misa-chan?" A man said on the phone, old and stressed. Misato knew that voice, she recognized it so perfectly. Simultaneously it surprised her.

"Dad?" The line disconnected and the operator announced the number dialed was incorrect. Misato looked at the phone in her hand and set it down slowly on the counter. She thought about what just happed right now. She picked the phone and set her finger on the first number she dialed, but stopped.

"That Yebisu's kicking in." She sighed and went back where Kaji was.

"So, how where they?" Misato came back with a sad look on her face. "They drank your beer?"

"No, they're okay. Hey did you just take my noodles?"

* * *

NGE: S

-MAIDEN-

Tokyo 3...

People still roam around places buyin' stuff.

It's always busy.

"Lucky! I'm so glad I'm going shopping with you Kaji!" Said Asuka, who was clinging to the older man's arm. It took a few minutes till Kaji realized where Asuka was taking him. When they got there, he was a little bit overwhelmed...

By Asuka's spirit.

"Hey wait a second! Isn't this the swimsuit section?"

"That's right! What do you think of this one?" Asuka flashes Kaji a stripped bikini she found around the corner.

"Aren't you just a little young to wear something like that, Asuka?"

"Oh come on, Kaji. This is what all the girls are wearing." Asuka said, raising the swimwear in front of Kaji's face.

"Hmm." Kaji kept an innocent face, but Asuka saw through it. She groaned and set it back on one of the racks. She turned her head and noticed something that caught her eye. Similar to the previous one, it was red.

"I'll take thin one! No questions!" Asuka snatched the swimwear and shoved it to Kaji's chest.

"Asuka this is…" His eyes bulging at the sight of Asuka's decision.

"Period." Asuka said turning around with her arms across her chest.

Kaji went to the register and found that the woman was blushing at Asuka's choice. Kaji could tell the woman was thinking about how much of a pedophile he was when she gave him an evil look. They walked out of the shop and managed to go sightseeing other places in the plaza. They finally arrived at an outside restaurant where they sat down and continued their discussion about School.

"Oh really?" Kaji played innocently.

"Uh huh! Oh I'm so anxious about this school trip. I'm just know we'll have a great time!"

"So where is your class going?"

"Okinawa! It's gonna be awesome! We're even gonna go scuba diving!"

"Ah scuba diving. Boy it's been years since I went diving." Kaji said with a hint of innuendo.

"Hey where did you go for your school trip, Kaji?"

"Well actually, we didn't have one."

"Why is that?" said Asuka cutely, hands on her face with her elbows on the table.

"Just the little thing called the Second Impact." Kaji said lightly. Asuka felt herself darken when she asked him that.

* * *

Asuka came home that night and was struck by the bad news.

"What! Did you just say I can't go on the trip?" Asuka screamed. Mira nearly dropped the plate she was washing. She decided to stay out of the conversation by lowering her head near the sink, which Shinji thought was weird.

"Yup." Misato said happily.

"Well why not?"

"It's part of your job!" Misato said.

"You mean I'm on permanent stand-by?"

"You got it!"

"What idiot decided that?"

"This one! The Operations Planning Manager." Misato said proudly, with her can of beer raised in the air. There was a pause between the two women as they looked at both of each other.

"Hmph." Asuka eased off of Misato. She looked at Shinji beside where, who was drinking tea. "Shinji! Why don't you stop hiding behind that cup of tea and talk some sense in to this woman, Act like a man!" She yelled at him. Mira chuckled inaudibly.

"Well you know, actually I had kinda expected that we wouldn't be allowed to go." Shinji said lightly.

"So you've already giving up?" Asuka said with a grin. Shinji agreed happily.

"Ha! Pathetic! There's nothing more useless than a house broken male!" Asuka stated.

"Hey don't talk about me like that!"

"Look! I know how you must feel, but there's just no other way. There's always a possibility that an angel might attack while you're away."

"So I get to be stuck here on stand-by status while everyone else is having fun. Why is it that we're the ones that are always have to be ready to defend against them? Any good officer knows that the best defense is a good offense! Why can't we find them and attack them first?"

"If we could do that, we would do it. Look think of this as an opportunity to get ahead for a change. The tow of you could catch up on your studies while the rest of your classmates are all on the trip." Misato stated then suddenly pulled her trump card. "Or did you think I haven't seen these report cards!" Asuka could feel Shinji's reaction beside her.

"I guess you thought I wouldn't know about your test scores yet. Well, all of your grades are forwarded directly to my terminal, and I am very disappointed at the both of you."

"Ha this is so silly! And these schools' grades are just dumb! The old fashion numeric grading scales you use on your exams are stupid." Asuka complained.

"In Rome, do what the Romans do. You could at least try to Japanese school life." Misato finalized.

"This sucks!" Asuka gritted her teeth in fury. Asuka heard a chuckle in the background and directed her vision at youngest person of the household.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" Asuka said, picking up a heavy table cloth and throwing it at her Head. It violently hit Mira's head, making her startled. She kept quite and continued cleaning the dishes.

"Hey what's wrong with you Asuka? Don't do that!" Misato said.

"Grr, Answer me! What the hell are you laughing about?" Asuka managed to find another cloth in the table and through it to Mira.

This time Mira caught it perfectly and turned around to whip the rest of the sink of suds. Mira's timing was so perfect. She wasn't even fazed that Asuka just fired another volley at her. None of the people around the table realized that the plates were all gone and Mira was about to get water for herself after finalizing the sink and picking up the other cloth. She looked at Asuka with a questioned look.

"Go to hell!" Asuka screamed and ran to her room.

"I'm sorry about that Mira."

"No worries. Are you done with that Ikari-sama." Mira said softly and tilting forward at the boy.

"Gah, yes. Yes I am. Here you go. Thanks!" Shinji tried his best to avoid embarrassment. Misato had already caught on and started teasing him.

"Is that the best you got Ikari-_sama_? Come on give the girl something else!" Shinji tried to form words, but in doing so made him blush even more. Mira smiled and walked back to the sink.

"Psst! Shinji! What's up with that? You don't get to see a girl in an apron! Unless you prefer seeing all of us in one?"

"Yes Ikari-sama, would you prefer that? I could invite Rei-san. I have more of these." Mira said pulling on the garter on the apron, making a noise that resembled a panty snap. Shinji shoved his hands on his shorts to avoid any more visibly embarrassing event to happen. Misato laughed her ass off as she gave Mira a high five.

"I like that one Mira!" Misato said laughing at the tomato red boy.

Inside, Asuka's room, she lay down on her bed and grabbed the nearest pillow, shoving it on her head.

"GOD! You people are noisy!"

Asuka and Shinji stood by the top of the school looking at the plane ascending to the clouds.

* * *

Today at NERV, work seemed a little less stressing.

"Post the survey data on Mt. Asama from Balthazar to Melchior as soon as possible." said the Intercom. May said still as she read her romance novel. Hyuga kept making weird faces and snickering to himself as he read the latest manga compilation. Aoba leaned back on his seat and started air-guitaring.

Ritsuko pushed a button on the coffee machine and drank as she reviewed the data on her clipboard.

"A school trip huh? That sounds pretty reckless at times like these."

"I guess the ideas to let out all of the kids to have time to get and act like kids while they can." Misato said softly.

"Ah that reminds me."

"What?"

"Kaji called, saying that he's taking the children to his own 'school trip' as he said so himself."

"What? When did he say that?"

"Just yesterday."

"What? Why did he tell me himself?"

"Actually he asked Shinji about it."

"Why didn't Shinji tell me?"

"You must have distracted him from something."

"Oh right I remember." Misato said smiling. "Oh hey, I forgot to mention this to you yesterday…"

"Hmm?" Ritsuko said, turning her chair.

"A girl came to my house and asked to be a house keeper!"

"That's a bit odd, who don't you already have a _male_ house keeper?"

"Well, she offered that I didn't have to pay her, she just needs shelter."

"Right, yours out of all the places. I don't think your place is suitable to house 4 People excluding your penguin."

"Actually, the girl is a fantastic cook and cleans very efficiently, for real!"

"Uh huh. And how old is she?" "13." Ritsuko splatter the coffee in her mouth and gasped for air.

* * *

"So what is this place?" Asuka said.

"I hope Misato gets my message."

"Hello Shinji, A-Asuka."

"Ah it's the Favorite."

"Oh hi Rei, Kaji invited you too?"

"I was contacted by Mr. Kaji, just yesterday about this trip."

"Hey Wonder girl! Get your ass in gear!" Yelled Asuka.

"Who is she talking to?" Mira whispered to herself, carrying Asuka's and Shini's bag. "I didn't see this happening! What happened to the pool they were going to stay on?"

"Mira-san are you sure you're okay with that?"

"DO you require any assistance?"

"I'm okay, this is fine, all in the day work."

"Leave her be, she can handle it, she said so herself.

"Asuka!"

"Yo, Ikari!"

All of the Eva pilots turned their heads and found their classmates running from the Helicopter.

"What are you all doing here? I thought you were at the trip?"

"Well actually, we decided to hang out together with you guys!"

"Right actually, the school trip got cancelled because of the story weather Okinawa had just a few hours ago.

"So what was that plane?"

"The first batch of students. Sucks for them, they had to reach near Okinawa and comeback immediately."

"Man Shinji! Thanks to you, we get to ride that Apache! An Apache! I can't believe that was our transportation!"

"Calm down Kensuke."

"NO Shush! This is awesome! The Committee for the Study and Preservation of the Marine Ecosystem! It is said that the red sea will turn its original color with the return of the nearly extinct marine life that used to inhabit it. This place is sacred, forbidden place that houses the experiments of divine magnitude, and we get to see it all!" Kensuke stared to monologue behind the group. Asuka and Hikari started to gossip together. Mira fell down to the ground after offering to carry all of their bags herself. Rei ran towards her and so did Hikari.

"You know I should be grateful for this Ikari."

"Actually you should thank Kaji-san." They saw Kaji waving at them behind a thick wall of glass.

"Hey! First you guys have to do some stuff first before going in!" Mira stood up and predicted what he meant.

"Oh crap, not this!" Everybody looked at her.

Mira dragged the bags towards the man that stated to leave the items for the procedures.

Decontamination 01 arrived. The whole entire group had to stand naked inside the irradiation chamber, taking a snap shot sound, followed by a hot showering chamber.

Next was the sterilization, and it wasn't fun. Neither was the cold shower part afterwards. After another round of waterworks, the whole group works the standard suit for the facility.

The final doors opened and the group was left in awe as they witnessed the crystal blue water tank in front of them containing the long lost marine life.

"Woah! This tank is huge!" said Touji.

"This is amazing!" said Kensuke.

"So these are the animals that lived before the Second Impact?" said Shinji.

"Look at these animals."

"They look so adorable!" said Hikari.

"What's that on the animal's back?"

"It's a shell. That's a turtle dude!"

"Hey, what is that bird doing?" Touji, Kensuke, Shinji, and even Rei looked to where Pen-Pen was standing by. He moved his hands and the air as he squawked and stood up straight. His actions were followed by a horde of penguins cheering.

They all moved farther down the large aquarium.

"Wow… These animals…. So alive!!!" Yelled out Touji he ran and jumped in the air with airplane arms.

"This is awesome!! Super Awesome man!!!!" Kensuke yelled. Both of them rushed farther down the hall.

"The animals seemed happy to be here." Asuka sighed.

"Those idiots." Asuka sat by one of the large pipe protruding out of the floor. She looked up and found Rei in a catwalk looking at a large tube. Her eyes now fixed on the figure that came out from the darkness.

"Hey Asuka, isn't this a nice place?" Said Hikari, walking towards her.

"Yeah, the animals are nice, beautiful too." She said not looking up.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh, oh nothing. I just don't feel so good."

"You're sick?"

"No, no. Just… I don't know."

"Come one let's check out the dolphin things over there." Hikari said grabbing her wrist and pulling her.

"W-wait! Hikari!!" She was easily over powered by the class rep's death grip. She looked back to where the two figure in the catwalk and decided to just go along with Hikari.

'Shinji.' She thought and sighed. She took out a handheld and turned on and started playing a game.

"Hey Ayanami..."

"Ikari." She said surprisingly.

"I'm glad you were able to come. You ok?" Shinji asked.

"I-I managed to finish all of the duties I need to do today. So today was a good day."

"That's good. Hey look, those fish are so tiny! They should swim to the other tank."

"No, I think it's more adequate for these smaller ones to live in this are." Said Ayanami.

"Like me." She continued, as she stared deeply into the small fish swimming slowly among their kind. Shinji looked at her and felt perplexed.

* * *

Mira stood still, looking dead straight to the shark swimming in front of her.

"What is this place? I don't know anything about this. I thought they were going to go swimming." She said to herself.

"Hey there!" Someone greeted her. She slightly turned her head to where the voice was coming from. "We haven't met before. My name is Ryouji Kaji, please to meet you." Mira looked at him and recalled the blood on his stomach. She felt the urge to talk to him about that time, but forced herself not to.

"Hello, Mr. Kaji, my name is Mira Yamato Suzuki."

"So how'd you meet Shinji and the others?"

"I am currently working for Miss Katsuragi as a house maid. My idea of course."

"Oh really, how'd you come across her place?"

"My little secret."

"That's a bit suspicious, keeping secrets like that."

"I know. At least I'm not the only one that keeps secrets." Mira hinted. Kaji looked at her with question face. He moved beside her and watched the aquatic animal swimming.

"So how you like this place?"

"This place? The animals."

"You like the animals?"

"They should be dead." Mira said with a dead look on her eyes. Kaji could only look at her.

* * *

"Whoa! A swimming pool!! Inside an aquarium!" Touji yelled.

"Right that doesn't surprise us."

Rei had already dived into the pool with her white one piece swimsuit.

Asuka was still in a towel as she dragged Hikari out of the locker room, who was in a frilly two-piece, blushing heavily as she was being pulled.

"Um Asuka, this is kind of…"

"None sense Hikari. This is a swimming pool. We should have fun while we can. You should laugh at those people in our class that they didn't get to anything fun like this." She said laughing.

"Don't laugh at other misfortune." Mira whispered.

"What was that?" Asuka yelled at her.

"I said it was very fortunate that we get to swim here." She said smiling.

"Listen..." She stopped as she felt her hand being tugged by the class rep. Asuka looked back only to find Mira, who was in a wet suit, had gone off towards the edge of the pool. Kensuke and Touji were splashing like mad with each other. Pen Pen swam in circles by the pool side.

Asuka noticed Shinji was sitting by a table by himself with a laptop he brought. She gently pushed Hikari to go to the pool with the boys and Rei.

Asuka walked towards Shinji and checked whatever he was doing. That was when she took of her towel.

"Hmm what do you got their Shinji?"

"Basic physics problem."

"Oh you're such an obedient child."

"Well it's better to study it now than later I guess, I mean I ...wuh!" Shinji cocked on his words to find Asuka in front of him wearing a red venus bikini.

"Well why don't you put that down and let's go diving at the pool here!"

"Do what?" Shinji stuttered.

"Diving of course." Asuka leaned forward. "So what are you working on anyhow?" Shinji felt his body temperature rising as he had a clean shot at her cleavage. "Let see, you can't solve an easy problem like that? Presto all done! It's easy when you know how."

"How can you solve difficult problem like this and not make good grades on your test and stuff."

"Trouble on what the questions are."

"You still can't read in Japanese."

"Yeah, I still haven't learned all of the kanji yet. I didn't learn that in college."

"I see." Shinji tried not to stare too long. Asuka had him by the balls.

"What does the next one say?"

"It's about t-thermal e-expansion."

"Thermal Expansion? Kid's stuff. TO put it in terms you'll understand if you catch my drift. Most things expand due to rising temperature. And contract when it decreases."

"Sounds simple enough."

"Listen if I were to rub my breast, making them hot, do you think they'd grow bigger or smaller?" Shinji blushed heavily and looked away.

"I-I have no idea. I don't think of things that way."

"Boring boy." Asuka sighed leaving Shinji by himself. He double take on where Rei was, who just got out of the water and sat by Hikari. He soon got his attention divide when Asuka yelled out to him about doing a back roll entry.

Mira sat silently as she felt the water drift on her feet.

"Well at least they went swimming, just with more company though." Mira whispered to herself. She looked at Shinji who was still working on the problem in the laptop.

'Nice one Sohryu. At least the gap between you two is much smaller now.

She failed to notice Hikari walking to her and sitting beside her.

"Hey there Mira-san. Having fun?"

"Yes I am. Hikari-san. So it seemed Asuka and Shinji-kun are having a good wavelength right?"

"Yes. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Yeah, I heard they got well with each there when the twin like angels attacked."

"Twin angels?"

"Yeah those things? The grey and the orange one? Isn't that the last angel they faced?"

"No, actually the latest angel I remember was that biped stick thing by the ocean. Asuka said it had two cores when she first arrived in Japan from the air."

"Huh? Asuka came by from the air? Didn't she come by sea with a whole fleet of ships from Germany?"

"Um, I don't know about that. Shinji mentioned how she flew in the air with a crossbow like thing he said."

'Biped stick thing? Two cores? She means to tell me Israfel didn't exist. And there's this biped thing she was talking about.'

* * *

"THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD!" Everyone shouted in unison. Mira had already unpacked the boxed lunch she made for everyone, which was a bit surprising since there was enough for all of them. A blanket was already laid out on the floor somewhere on the third floor of the premise.

"Mira! You're a portable restaurant you know that?"Said Kensuke.

"Yeah, a Five freaking star restaurant! These are delicious!" said Touji.

Asuka had a bit of one of the dumplings and was uplifted. 'This is amazing!'

"I don't believe this! They're delicious Mira!" said Hikari.

"Thank you, all! I'll share some of the recipes to you Miss Horaki." Smiled Mira.

"They're perfectly cooked and finely seasoned." Said Kaji.

"Awesome job with the other meat stuff too."

"Oh you! That's not me. Mister Ikari here helped me out when I was making them. This was his doing."

"Shinji you should like invest at NERV and Make your own restaurant in the Cafeteria."

"That would be possible if he didn't have another job Touji!"

"Oh yeah right, silly Me."

"You've found your calling too man." Said Touji. Mira passed some weird food to Pen Pen as he started to peck and chew on the meat in the plate.

"Well all that Misato ate before I moved in was microwavable so I had to improvise." Said Shinji passing Touji a cup of miso.

"Shinji, realize that women loves a man who knows his way in the kitchen." Kaji said with a wink."

"But..." Kensuke and Touji said in unison.

"No way!" said Kensuke.

"Men don't cook!" said Touji crossing his legs and arms.

"That is so old-fashioned thinking, stupid." Asuka said flicking her hair.

"What you say!" Touji yelled, some rice falling out of his mouth.

"Suzahara-kun, chew your food please!" Hikari demanded.

"Seriously, you get dumber every time you open your mouth."

"Now look here missy…" Touji was about to bad mouth her.

"Her have some!" Shinji opened a box lunch and revealed more dumplings.

"Yum." Touji said as he munched on it.

Rei continued to look at the unopened box lunch she had in her hand.

"Oh Rei I'm sorry." Mira said, moving back and searching for a boxed lunch she prepared just for her.

"Sorry Rei, Here since you don't eat meat." Shinji gave her a cup of miso from his thermos.

"Why you Japanese apologizing for everything?" Asuka said standing up. "As for you! Realize already that, every living thing eats something else in order to survive. All that live does so by ending others' lives. Absolute order!" Rei only looked at her with a funny look on her face. Asuka somehow go irritated.

"Listen favorite, you trying to pick a fight?" Rei could only keep her stare.

"Well let me help you there Ayanami-san." Touji said as he walked across and kindly took the box from her. For some reason the only bird in the group went berserk and started chasing after him.

"You watch it! Listen you're not getting this you gluttonous bird! Get away!" Hikari started giggling. Asuka sighed as she flicked her hair. Mira came back found the box and was a bit confused to see Touji running away from the penguin.

"What an idiot." Said Asuka.

"Try the miso Rei?" Shinji said. She had taken the cup of miso Shinji had given her earlier and looked at it. Mira looked at Rei with a surprised look. Asuka noticed Mira looking at her at this time and asked what's up with her. Mira only held the box and stayed quiet.

"It's hot Rei." She slowly took a sip and felt the taste in her mouth and was a bit surprised.

"This is very good." She said softly.

* * *

The Antarctic region of the world was so gruesome. Making it look like the polar ice cap was much redder than the surface of Mars.

"To think that this is our planet. It so painful, I can't even look at it." Said Fuyutsuki.

"Yet this is what humanity wished to create the world you see now." Gendo responded. "A world untainted by the Original Sin and forbidden to mankind." Gendo said. Fuyutsuki kept his eyes fixed upon the crimson wasteland out the window.

"I prefer a world full of chaos and sinners over this."

"Chaos is just a form of human misunderstanding. The world is ordered and harmonious."

"So it is Man itself who will corrupt the world?" Asked Fuyutsuki. Gendo Ikari kept his watch over the window on his side. The world looks so desolate from outer space.

* * *

"This is so weird. So the ocean used to be this blue!"

"Well so far most of the ocean here had been inhabitable, but it seems like it can be restored." Kaji said.

"But this sea breeze, there's a funny smell to it." Shinji sniffed.

"That's because of the rotting fish left in the waters. It just proof that there was life." Kaji said looking at the sky.

"There was actually a time that the world was full of life. That is what I wanted you to know."

"It was actually a good thing I came." Shinji said as he leaned on the rails looking across the crimson tides. "If only Misato was able to come."

"No way, I know she won't come."

"Why is that?"

"She would be heavily reminded of that time too much…" Shinji looked at him.

"The Second Impact." Mira said. Looking over the blue waters in the premise. Kaji didn't look at her. Shinji did, wondering how she got up here inconspicuously.

'So many halos and lances. Oh Misato.' Kaji thought.

"Shinji, do you know why she joined NERV? Her father was one of those who valued work than family. She hates him for that reason."

Shinji recalled what she said back when they first met.

_You hate your father, huh? Just like me._

"Just like me." Shinji whispered.

"Though in the end, it was he who saved her life. Living teaches many things. When one gives their life to safe another. Makes you wonder about the motives. Even if you felt alone, you're not the only one who's had a tough life." Shinji looked up and watched the red scenery across the facility.

Mira only watched in horror as she looked across the same red ocean beside Shinji.

"What happened to the entire ocean? Even if those animal were still dead, the ocean shouldn't have been this red. What the hell's going on?" She said.

"Mira?" asked Shinji.

"I'm okay, Shinji."

'Sandalphon should be located by now.'

* * *

The gang was dropped off school with the helicopter they came to the facility by. They all made their separate way as they left their rendezvous point and headed home.

"Let me carry those for you guys." Mira insisted as she held onto most of the packages they all brought. "We'll see you Rei."

Rei felt her hand automatically wave at them as they waved back as well, except Asuka of course.

"Well that was fun I guess."

"Animals were so awesome! I've never seen anything like it."

"Did you see anything else you like Ikari?" Asuka said.

"Well… There was that time…" Shinji stuttered as he blushed.

"I'll take that as a compliment Third Child." She said smiling. Shinji smiled back as well. Mira behind them had a larger smile as she felt so happy for the both of them.

They got to the apartment building and finally relaxed as Asuka and Shinji sat down on the couch as they let the bags they were carrying down on the floor. Pen Pen just went to his small room and closed his door.

"Whew, what a day?" Asuka said.

"Yeah." Shinji agreed. Mira rushed in and went passed them with their stuff.

"What's up with her?" Asuka asked. Shinji shook his head and felt confused about Mira.

Mira had gone in to Asuka's room to drop off her stuff.

"Misato's probably on her Way to Mount Asama. She should be calling Shinji and Asuka now." She went in Shinji's room and dropped his stuff too.

"I should run there now to check if things go as they would." Mira went back at the kitchen and soaked the plates by the dishwasher she brought yesterday from somewhere. "Those pipes should break for Shinji to go in there by himself. Hopefully Unit-01 will coat the AT-filed around the armor."

Suddenly she heard the front door slide and heard Misato's voice. She eyes widened and she ran out of the kitchen to see a happy Misato greeting the two other people in the room resting at floor.

"Hey Mira! How was the trip?" Mira only stared. 'Wasn't she supposed to be at Asama right now calling Shinji and Asuka? What the hell is going on? She's probably here to pick them up herself.' Mira thought angrily to herself.

"It wasn't bad, very good in fact, we got to see some sea animals and we all went swimming at a nearby pool."

"Swimming? Oh darn, you should have called me, we could have had a much more wonderful time!"

"Heh, the pool would be as red as the ocean if you came along. Those two other stooges would have bled enough to turn it that way."

"Meanie!" Misato said sticking her tongue out. She smiled at Mira and went to her room.

Mira could only stand there and watch as how Misato was so calm during at this point. The found the Shinji and Asuka sleeping by the floor, nearly an arm's length apart. Mira could only smile.

'Well I figure I could just hint if Misato is keeping it a secret or something.'

She walked briskly toward Misato's door and asked.

"Um Misato?"

"Yes?" Misato answered back.

"You didn't happen to hear about the news on Mount Asama did you?"

"That volcano? There's news about it?"

"I think I heard someone talking about it. Do you know anything about it?" It took a while for Misato to answer.

"I don't think so. If it was going to erupt, we would have known by now. Oh yeah we found some activity by the volcano."

"What was it?"

"Funny it was just a small tremor. False alarm from NERV!" Misato laughed.

"Alright I see. Okay then. I'll fix you something to eat okay?"

"Thanks!" Misato shouted from her room. Mira walked away.

'I see, she's not lying either. It seems Sandalphon isn't here yet. I'm guessing it is tomorrow. Hmm.'

* * *

Morning came by the next day as always and soon moved unto noon.

It was Parent-Teacher conference today. Asuka and Shinji went to school. Asuka mentioned if Shinji was going to call his father.

'Hmm, Misato's at work now and for some reason the Parent teacher conference is earlier than expected. Hmm they probably changed the schedule. Darn it, I forgot to ask Misato about that angel Hikari mentioned. Hmm. Asuka and Shinji should be coming home now.' Mira said to herself looking at the calendar.

Suddenly the dish washer stopped working. Mira moved to the dish washer and looked what was wrong. Nothing was wrong with it and the pug was still in. Thought about it and moved to the fridge. It was turned off.

She moved to the lights and they weren't working either. She ran out to the balcony and looked carefully at the street light across the street. They are off too. She could tell because of the people getting out of the care and screaming loudly at one another. Mira looked across the sky and thought of one conclusion for the blackout.

"Matariel."

To be continued…

-------

"What's the cause of this blackout?"

-------

TRIDENT

-------

I'm Mana, Mana Kirishima."

-------

Chapter 4: MYSTIFICATION

Most of the dialogue was from the rebuild 2 subs. I thank them for that. They all gave us the trans along with others for this wonderful part of rebuild ^_^


End file.
